


How To Resolve Conflicting Dreams

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Controlling mother, F/M, Katsuki Mari Is A Good Bro, Skipping School, Soulmate AU, non-consensual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: There are a lot of things Yuuko wants in her life.  She wants to skate until she just can't compete anymore.  She wants to stay in Hasetsu, with her friends and family.  She wants to be a wife and mother - after her skating career is over.The problem is that only part of that fits in with her mother's plans for her.  She's going to find out who her soulmate is tonight, turn eighteen tomorrow, and ideally, be married by the end of the year.  "But Nationals!" "Oh honey, you won't be skating when you're married."





	How To Resolve Conflicting Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> While you don't *have* to take this as canon in the overall 'verse, does anyone seriously ship either of these two with anyone else? Especially if it means we don't get adorable triplets? ;)
> 
> Update: as of [chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10864707/chapters/24473556) of "Here In the Real World", this has been made canon.

It was humiliating. Yuuko had known for a while that her mother was crazy, but she was going to be eighteen years old. She did not need to be sent to bed at 7:30 like a small child. She was pretty sure her mother had drugged her, though, since she was actually sleepy. Her mom had promised she could sleep as late as she wanted in the morning – she could skip school that day to start wedding planning.

That had Yuuko rolling her eyes. She set her alarm, determined to go to school the next day. If she didn’t go to school but showed up for skating practice, that would look terrible.

When she woke up in the dream, she was in the Ice Castle, on the ice. That, at least, was promising. The sound of blade guards coming off, even more so. She didn’t turn around to see who it was. It was only delaying the inevitable, but she was claiming what little control she had.

The hand on her elbow made her look up, and she flung her arms around Takeshi and started crying. “Thank goodness. Oh, I am so happy to see you.”

“That’s good. I’m happy it’s me, too.” Takeshi held her close. “So, the bad news… there is no way we’re not getting married soon. Your mother is crazy.”

Yuuko giggled. “Yes, she is. If I’m not at school tomorrow it’s because she’s got me planning the wedding, so if you want a say, you should ditch and come join us.”

“You’ll have to text me. I’m not going to remember this.”

Yuuko drew back to look Takeshi in the eyes. “Are you going to believe this? Do you need a password or something?”

Takeshi shook his head and pulled her in again. “I am completely in love with you. If you had come to me and lied, I’d have believed you, and when I found out you were lying I’d have assumed you had a good reason and stayed. Your soulmate was the kind of dick who would make you give up skating or something.”

“I don’t… I’m lucky. So lucky.”

“Your mom should even approve. I’m not going to take you away from Hasetsu, Dad’s going to give me the Ice Castle when he and Mom retire, so I’ve got a respectable job, sure she thought I’d be older but at least I’m close, right?”

“Yeah. And I’m happy because you’ll let me skate, but when I’m ready to give it up and start a family you’re going to be a great dad.” Yuuko stretched up to kiss Takeshi. “Dreams are nice. There’s no way anyone walks in on us out here on the ice.”

 

Yuuko woke up the next morning feeling happier than she had in over a year. Then she looked at the clock. Apparently her mom had turned off her alarm, because she was supposed to be at school in ten minutes.

There was a tapping at her window. That's what had awakened her. Yuuko wrapped a blanket around herself and went to see who it was. Mari stuck her head in. “Need a kidnapping? You can hide out at Yu-Topia until we can smuggle you to Russia, if you do.”

Yuuko giggled. “No kidnapping necessary, but thank you. I could use some help sneaking out, I want to talk to my soulmate before I have to deal with Mom.”

“Go get dressed. Quickly, before your mom realizes you’re awake.”

Yuuko took off. Another benefit to her soulmate being Takeshi: it didn’t matter if her hair was messy and she wasn’t wearing makeup, they were so far past first impressions. It didn’t take long to get her school uniform on, and then Mari helped her out the window to where she had her car waiting. They got to the school only ten minutes after class started. Takeshi was staring out the window of his classroom, and when he spotted Yuuko waving to him, he made some sort of excuse to his teacher and left. “Please tell me you’re not here to say goodbye.”

“I don’t ever want to say goodbye to you, Takeshi. I don’t have to.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Takeshi wrapped his arms around Yuuko. “What’s your mom think of it?”

“She doesn’t know yet. Mari snuck me out so I could tell you first. She’s probably already called the school and told them I won’t be here for wedding planning.”

“You want me to come with you?”

“Well it’s your wedding too, so yes, but what are you going to tell your teacher?”

“He thinks I’m in the bathroom with an emergency. I’ll tell him I threw up, and call Dad on the way to your house to warn him. He’s on standby to help me skip today if you needed help.”

Mari smirked when Takeshi and Yuuko reached the car. “Saw that one coming.”

 

Yuuko’s mother had not seen that one coming, but she recovered quickly. She grudgingly agreed that, fine, the wedding could wait until April so that Yuuri would be able to come, and that Yuuko might as well finish school if she wasn’t going to be married before graduation anyway. Takeshi’s birthday was in March, and he’d be graduating too, which made it make too much sense to argue against. It certainly didn’t hurt that April was cherry blossom season, and things would be pretty.


End file.
